


Una y otra vez

by dreamyguns



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: Guan Shan cierra la mano con los pendientes dentro. Murmura algo. Le sirve igual. Apura el último sorbo hasta saciarse.





	Una y otra vez

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a tener que buscarme otro hobby que no sea imaginarme missing scenes y escribirlas. Lo peor es que esta ni siquiera ha ocurrido todavía.

No ha perdido de vista la nuca de Mo Guan Shan desde que la reunión empezara.

Hay algo fascinante en la curva de su cuello, que no parece tener fin. Comienza en la raíz de su cabello y se extiende hasta el principio de la camisa donde todo lo demás se esconde. Es puro fuego que brilla a través del sol del ventanal como si fuera un reflejo del mismo. He Tian mantiene la vista allí clavada durante mucho rato, con la voz del director en el salón de actos sonando de fondo como un eco. Mira hasta que cree que pueda quedarse ciego por no parpadear.

Su cabeza pelirroja se yergue desafiante en medio de la multitud. Está quieto como nunca lo está, sus dedos jugueteando con el bolígrafo con el que toma notas de vez en cuando, caóticas como él mismo. Se mueve en la silla para cambiar de postura, mira a través de la ventana con los ojos medio cerrados por la claridad. El verano pega fuerte ese año. He Tian adivina su calor confundiéndose con el que emana el propio aula, aunque les separen varias filas de asientos.

Evoca su olor y se intoxica con su simple recuerdo. Pocas son las ocasiones que tiene. Un abrazo mal disimulado delante de las chicas de la clase, un empujón suave contra la pared del gimnasio. Un lametón en el cuello, cuando se siente afortunado. Una mano que roza la suya como sin querer. Sus músculos atesoran todos esos contactos y le consumen hasta que las horas dejan de contar.

Se muerde el labio inferior al recordar lo que él le ha dicho antes de entrar. Su cuello parecía más largo que de costumbre, sus ojos más desafiantes que nunca. Guan Shan es ciento setenta centímetros de pura rabia que pone su vida de cabeza, y él se lo permite como si no tuviera otra opción.

Cambia de postura en el asiento con un suspiro. Ese verano está siendo interminable.

-

Pequeño Mo, le dice al salir.

Mo Guan Shan tuerce la cabeza en su dirección. Adivina lo que viene después como una película que ha visto mil veces. Sus músculos se tensan como si estuviera a punto de hacer un ejercicio especialmente difícil. Adivina la marca de su clavícula a través de su camisa, por mucho que sea holgada y medio raída. No la habrá cambiado en todo ese año, adivina.

No tiene que ser ahora, murmura entre dientes.

Le aparta la mirada como un animal enjaulado. He Tian adivina un rubor en sus orejas que se extiende hasta su nuca. Se sabe de memoria cada poro, cada pequeño vello pelirrojo que la puebla. Es la mejor asignatura de todas para estudiar. Se muere de ganas de revolverle el pelo, de forma casual como a veces hace, de dejar una mano unos segundos y atesorar el calor que hay ahí concentrado.

Ya sé que no, dice, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Abre una mano hacia él, y merece la pena por cómo se abren los ojos de Guan Shan al descubrir lo que hay dentro. Los pendientes que le ha pedido, negros y plateados. Los deja en medio de la palma de la mano como una ofrenda. Guan Shan traga saliva y acerca el brazo hacia él. Sus dedos tocan los pendientes como si no se lo creyera. Sus ojos se apagan un poquito. Parece mucho más pequeño ahora, más joven, como un niño que acaba de descubrir el mar por primera vez.

He Tian se lo bebe como si fuera agua.

Puedes darme las gracias, dice con una sonrisa a medio hacer.

Guan Shan cierra la mano con los pendientes dentro. Murmura algo. Le sirve igual. Apura el último sorbo hasta saciarse.

Sé ponérmelos solo, añade Guan Shan como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Lo que le da Mo Guan Shan, el pequeño Mo, todo dientes y malas maneras y ojos tristes cuando cree que nadie le está viendo, es demasiado bueno como para perdérselo. Se lleva la perla a una de sus orejas perforadas y se la ajusta en dos segundos. Hace lo mismo con la otra. Sus orejas despiden destellos nuevos bajo el sol. Han sido una elección excelente. Parece otra persona, y sin embargo, sigue siendo el pequeño Mo bajo el sol de verano. El mismo que le pega y le grita y le escupe y trata de sacarlo de su vida sin que lo quiera en realidad.

He Tian podría quedarse ciego de tanto mirarle y le daría igual.

-

Si algo sabe del pequeño Mo, es que es mejor que sea él quien se acerque. He Tian no siempre espera, porque es difícil no verlo por los pasillos y no revolverle el pelo y recibir un puñetazo a cambio, o pedirle una cita entre risas que se quedará en su imaginación. Pero esta vez espera, porque ocurrirá tarde o temprano. Lo llama sexto sentido. Obsesión malsana, en sus peores días.

La clase ya se ha acabado, pero él se ha quedado un rato más a ver si acaba lo que tiene entre manos. Habla en sentido literal, por el libro de hojas gastadas que sujeta con el pulgar y el índice. Por lo general no tiene que esforzarse en adelantar la tarea de literatura, que consiste en leer cada semana un capítulo y resumirlo, pero este en particular le cuesta. Debe ser el calor, que lo aturde. O tal vez porque Dante escribe poemas sin sentido. El protagonista acaba de pisar el infierno, pero He Tian duda que pueda arder igual que él a media tarde en un aula vacía.

Eh, dice Mo Guan Shan.

He Tian no aparta la vista del libro. No le hace falta. De reojo le ve, pequeño y fuerte y un poquito sin aliento, también. Sus previsiones han cantado bingo, pero la realidad es incluso mejor. Se esfuerza en no mirarle, fijando la vista en la página actual. Los demonios de Dante se describen en formas caóticas y terribles. Intuye que Mo Guan Shan acabaría con ellos de un plumazo, pero He Tian aparecería en el último minuto, oh sí, como su caballero de brillante armadura, para sacarlo de allí y llevarle de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

No tienes que pedirme que te ayude con la tarea, dice.

Mo Guan Shan chasquea la lengua. He Tian lee dos líneas más del poema. No le encuentra ningún sentido.

No es eso, idiota. Los putos pendientes. Tienes que, eh. Decirme cuánto costaron. Te los pagaré en cuanto pueda.

Eso sí que le hace apartar la mirada de su lectura. Su sexto sentido no ha sido del todo exacto, porque el pequeño Mo va a su encuentro, oh sí, pero siempre se queda a medio camino, esperando a que He Tian le pille con la guardia baja y le haga saltar. Ahora es He Tian el sorprendido. Deja caer el libro, se levanta de la mesa pero deja una mano en ella. Está caliente y le da igual.

No tienes que pagarme, dice entre dientes.

He Tian baja la vista a sus labios. Apenas le ve el inferior, porque lo apresan sus dientes. Podría morderle él. Podría besarle con todo lo que tiene y le dejaría sin piel en los labios.

Ni una palabra, dice He Tian.

Por primera vez en su vida, Mo Guan Shan le hace caso. Se mira las deportivas llenas de suciedad y pequeños agujeros, que en algún momento fueron blancas. He Tian no le pierde de vista. Tiene unas pestañas largas, hacen pequeñísimas sombras bajo sus ojos. La piel de sus mejillas está enrojecida.

Le gustaría pensar que es por él. Le gustaría pensar que Mo Guan Shan sueña con él como He Tian lo hace, más veces de las que ni siquiera él podría confesar. Le gusta pensar en las pecas de su espalda, en cómo se las besa en sus noches en blanco.

Podría besarle en un aula vacía, con Dante y sus demonios resonando en su cabeza, el sudor en el cuello y el cabello húmedo. Podría lamerle los labios y la barbilla, aprenderse de memoria las líneas de su cuello y meter la nariz en el hueco entre el primer y segundo botón de su camisa.

La saliva se le amarga en la boca cuando Mo Guan Shan levanta la cabeza. Sus ojos despiden chispas. Tensa su cuerpo delgado, como si quisiera saltar sobre él y matarle a golpes, uno por cada vez que He Tian se ha imaginado lamiéndole dentro de los muslos en su cama, en un aula vacía o en un rincón oscuro del vestuario a pocos minutos de la clase de educación física.

No puedo hacer otra cosa, pregunta en voz baja.

He Tian piensa en mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero lo que hace es estamparle el libro contra el pecho. Mo Guan Shan hace maravillas para que no se le caiga. Lo sostiene con dos dedos, como si estuviera sucio.

Termina de leer el capítulo y me cuentas qué pasa, así me ahorras parte del trabajo.

Mo Guan Shan frunce el ceño y abre el libro. Lo hojea y se enfurruña más. He Tian disfruta con la situación. Sabe que es un poemario difícil, y que si él mismo tiene que esforzarse el doble para leer a viajantes atormentados por demonios en el infierno, para el pequeño Mo va a ser un ejercicio más que interesante.

Sonríe. Es mejor esto que Guan Shan le dé de hostias. No se contará los moretones después, a solas. Los de fuera, y los de dentro también.

No pensarás que te lo iba a dar todo masticadito, pequeño Mo.

Este es tu precio, dice Mo Guan Shan como si no tuviera opción.

He Tian sonríe todavía más. Tiene práctica en hacerlo, en desviar su atención, para esconderse más y mejor. Guan Shan no entiende a Dante, pero a él tampoco, y lo agradece.

Le toca el hombro a modo de despedida, y sale.

-

Hace caso a su sexto sentido, otra vez, y es recompensado. Aunque en esta ocasión, Mo Guan Shan le habla a través de de una nota caótica escrita entre clase y clase, que le ha dejado en el pupitre.

_Dante era un tío raro de cojones._

He Tian se echa a reír. Coge la nota. El papel está húmedo con las puntas arrugadas. Imagina los dedos llenos de cortes de Guan Shan estirando el papel, ceñudo, escribiendo rápido para terminar lo antes posible. Casi puede ver sus mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo.

Escoge un pequeño espacio hacia el final del papel y garabatea una respuesta. Se apunta el ir a su clase durante el descanso a dejarla en su pupitre.

-

_Tu resumen está terminado._

No es la respuesta que quería, pero sí la que esperaba. Imagina que pedirle una cita por escrito, como lo haría Dante en sus tiempos (o quizá no. Un tío que habla de ir al infierno todo el rato no debe ser muy buena compañía, supone) resultaría igual de efectivo que pedírsela en persona.

Suspira. Al menos le ha ahorrado los deberes de literatura de esa semana.

-

Mo Guan Shan dice, la parte del purgatorio se deja leer, al entregarle una hoja con notas mal escritas.

Su manía de dejarle papeles llenos de suciedad empieza a intrigarle. Guan Shan suele expresarse gritando frases cortas que encierran cosas que no sabe expresar. A través de las arrugas en sus notas y el caos de su letra al escribir, es como si estuviera usando papel y tinta para gritar también, al vacío, a quien quiera oírle a lo lejos.

Por qué el purgatorio, pregunta más por decir algo que porque realmente quiera saberlo.

Guan Shan frunce más el ceño. Cuando lo hace en exceso, se le empequeñecen los ojos y parece mucho más joven.

Son gente más normal, opina rascándose la nuca, como si le incomodara, y al menos no habla de que todos vamos a puto morir. Es deprimente.

He Tian se acuerda de algo.

A lo mejor es porque Dante encuentra a quien le lleve de la mano, dice, una mano amiga.

Guan Shan dice, no recuerdo eso, y He Tian desiste en explicarle el papel de Beatriz en la historia. Duda que haya llegado a esa parte, y aún le queda un tiempo para leer el libro completo. Se siente benevolente, le dejará disfrutar de su juventud mientras pueda.

Has sido muy buen amigo, pequeño Mo.

Guan Shan murmura algo, y He Tian ve la excusa perfecta para acercarse. Que no somos amigos, dice, y va más allá y le coge del pelo y no hace caso de sus protestas al hacer que fije su mirada en la suya. Disfruta de sus ojos volviéndose un poco más oscuros, aunque él no lo quiera.

Es verdad que no somos amigos, piensa, porque los amigos no hacen las cosas que quiero hacerte yo a solas.

Me gusta ser tu amigo, dice en su lugar.

Qué parte del que no somos nada de eso no has entendido, protesta Mo Guan Shan, y se lo quita de encima de un manotazo.

Si no somos amigos, entonces explícame cómo todavía llevas mis pendientes.

Guan Shan no dice nada. Su respiración agitada le da alas.

No hace falta ser amigos para un favor, dice.

He Tian se prohíbe decir lo que está pensando, pero hasta él tiene un límite.

Tienes razón, pequeño Mo. No somos amigos. Explícame, pues, por qué has venido aquí, hoy.

No solo por las notas de mi trabajo, piensa He Tian, es todo lo demás. Por qué la nota que me escribiste. Por qué los pendientes. Por qué todas esas veces que te quedaste en mi casa tras una paliza. Por qué el hecho de que tus puñetazos duelan menos cada vez que me acerco.

Mo Guan Shan abre la boca, pero enseguida la vuelve a cerrar. He Tian disfruta oírle hablar, pero ver cómo se queda sin palabras es mucho, muchísimo mejor. Se acerca un poco. Mo Guan Shan no retrocede. Sus pendientes nuevos brillan con luz propia. Su pelo hace juegos de luz imposibles. Le hace daño en los ojos, y dentro, y de todo.

Lo tiene aceptado desde que puede recordar, pero aun así, le molesta. Ha aceptado que sus límites tienen que ir a menos con él. Tocarle sí, tres segundos y entre risas, besarle, vale, pero nunca en privado, no vaya a ser que le tome en serio. Decirle a la cara lo que siente, eso está fuera de toda discusión. Comerle la boca, el cuello y lo que él le dejara en una clase que arde hasta los cimientos, ni en sus más salvajes sueños.

La sed es incontrolable cuando la siente desde hace meses. Ya ni siquiera siente dolor, sino un hueco sordo dentro, que le aprieta un poco más de la cuenta cada vez que Mo Guan Shan le aparta la mirada, o le pega un codazo que le deja sin aliento. Ha aprendido a vivir con ello, pero empieza a estar harto.

Mo Guan Shan no dice nada. Para no parar quieto, es algo fascinante que ver. Clava los ojos en su garganta. Le oye tragar saliva. Suena como una explosión, tal es el silencio entre ellos.

Le da un puñetazo pequeño en el hombro y sin mirarle, dice, gracias. He venido porque no te las había dado.

He Tian inicia un proceso del que sabe que se arrepentirá. Sus huesos se lo aconsejan, cada músculo que le pesa el doble lo hace, pero está un poco harto de la necesidad, de la sed, de que los pendientes del pequeño Mo brillen con luz propia. Le coge esa mano suya en su hombro buscando quemarse, sujeta su muñeca entre su puño y empuja a Guan Shan contra sí. Su boca arde hasta los cimientos y piensa, si tengo que ir al infierno, que sea así. Podría soportar esto una eternidad, o dos, o tres, o todas las que Dante quisiera hasta darse de bruces contra el purgatorio y respirar en paz.

Guan Shan hace un sonido que se bebe hasta la última gota. Forcejea pero más por costumbre que por otra cosa, porque después se ajusta a su cuerpo y le absorbe el calor a través de la boca, la humedece con su lengua en cuanto He Tian la abre un poco, para comerle mejor. El aula se cierra sobre ellos dos, casi puede ver el vapor subiendo desde el suelo. Sus dedos se entierran en la cabecita pelirroja de Guan Shan. Sus uñas como garras están en su camisa. Pelea contra él mientras le besa como si estuviera al borde del abismo y no se decidiera a saltar. He Tian decide por él, le sostiene, le besa como si quisiera salvarle de una muerte segura. Como si quisiera protegerle de todo, como ha hecho desde que le conoce.

Guan Shan se lo quita de encima. Han sido cinco segundos que sus músculos recordarán hasta el fin de sus días.

Solo las gracias, dice respirando como puede.

Está rojo como la grana, todo ceño fruncido y puños apretados. He Tian daría lo que fuese por comerle la boca, el cuello y lo que él le dejase. El flequillo se le pega a la frente por el sudor. El cuerpo le duele por la distancia.

Aun así, se las arregla para recomponerse, y sonreírle y disfrutar con sus ojos echando chispas de la rabia.

Es todo lo que voy a tener de ti, dice.

Mo Guan Shan no dice nada. Pero su ceño se relaja, y sus puños también. Casi le mira bien, si se fija.

Solo las gracias, repite.

He Tian se tatúa sus palabras en cada centímetro de su piel. Asiente. Le dice, pues no te quites los pendientes, y casi se le para el corazón cuando Guan Shan se toca una de sus orejas como si le hiciera una promesa en silencio que, casi, casi, le da esperanzas de que un día se puedan mirar a la cara con más años y más experiencias sobre la espalda, y Guan Shan sea capaz de aceptarlo todo de él y no quedarse en promesas a medias.

Cuando Mo Guan Shan le da el libro y sus notas y le deja solo, He Tian piensa, el infierno está vacío porque todos los monstruos están aquí. Pero al echarle una ojeada al libro y ver que Guan Shan se ha quedado justo a un capítulo de la salida de Dante del purgatorio, aunque ese capítulo no le toca hasta la semana que viene, no puede hacer otra cosa sino sonreír.


End file.
